1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
This disclosure relates to systems and methods for providing system controlled randomization and related functioning in screening procedures when granting individuals entry into certain limited access areas.
2. Related Art
The 516 Application describes how world events have led to ever increasing vigilance in controlling access to spaces, equipment and/or controlled communications and computing components, and this heightened vigilance has led to increasingly-sophisticated clearance procedures and systems for authorizing such access to populations of users. The enhanced vigilance is particularly acute in the areas of access to mass transportation and/or transit, particularly access to airline transportation at airports within the United States and world-wide.
Travelers are familiar with the comparatively onerous procedures and often extended delays related to passing through increasingly burdensome security checkpoints at airports. The technologic sophistication of these security checkpoints, often leads to the tremendous bottlenecks experienced at the security checkpoints.
There are ongoing efforts to streamline security procedures, such as those in airports, with objectives of reducing the levels of inconvenience and often frustration that are encountered in these common security clearance procedures. In this regard, attention has been paid to involving one or more external coordination facilities or clearinghouses in a process for pre-clearing certain individuals. The 516 Application discusses, for example, the CLEAR® system and exclusive “CLEARlanes” at airport security checkpoints that generally provide frequent travelers a system and set of procedures by which to gain pre-clearance in a manner that expedites the process.